


Hablar

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Fortune and Sorrow [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-SIDE:HOPE, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Deseaba era desaparecer esa línea invisible que los mantenía separados; tirarla, romperla, cualquiera de los dos, no importaba quién.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Fortune and Sorrow [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151
Kudos: 5





	Hablar

Lo recordaba todo.

Gracias eso, Hajime se sentía helado por dentro, pero esa sensación se intensificó cuando el viento comenzó a acariciar su rostro y cabellera, indicios de que su cuerpo se estaba congelando. Todo parecía ponerse de acuerdo en lograr ese propósito, ya que sus recuerdos lo enfriaban así como lo provocaba el aire y el cielo deprimente teñido de carmesí. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible a la Fundación del Futuro y salvar a las personas que le brindaron a él y sus amigos, la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tú solo, Hinata-kun? —se escuchó a una voz preguntar antes de empujar con su delicada mano el costado del muchacho, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. El moreno apartó la mirada del mar para fijarla sobre el albino de mirada grisácea y cabello rizado que encontraba a su lado, alguien que él conocía muy bien— ¿Sucede algo malo?

El moreno se limitó a negar con la cabeza y guardar silencio. Recordaba haberse alejado del resto para tener un rato a solas, no es que le desagradara la compañía de sus compañeros de clase ahora que todos estaban juntos luego de despertar del coma que padecieron, si no que algunos momentos en soledad le resultaban confortables. A pesar de eso, sólo él fue capaz de notar su ausencia, siempre tan observador. Ese chico era un misterio, un rompecabezas al que le faltaban piezas; era difícil de leer, complicado de entender.

Pero aún así lo intentaba.

Siempre lo hizo y lo seguiría haciendo. Eso no cambiaría jamás.

— Oye, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó Komaeda con un matiz de preocupación, dejando de lado su pequeño acto cuando notó el silencio que se produjo y poniendo sus brazos detrás de el— Te ves... diferente.

Hajime tan sólo se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. No estaba seguro de qué responder y no se encontraba bien desde que salió de la simulación, cargando infinidad de memorias dolorosas, pero... una mentira era mejor que una verdad a medias, ¿no?

— Estoy bien —le dijo, forzando una sonrisa perezosa—. No pasa nada.

— Estás siendo sarcástico, ¿verdad? —Expresó Nagito con el ceño fruncido, notablemente molesto—. Los idiotas no pueden ser sarcásticos.

—Muy gracioso —respondió inexpresivamente antes de mirarlo—. Sólo vete, Komaeda. Deja de molestarme.

— Qué grosero~, no quiero irme —se quejó el contrario con voz cantarina y cruzándose de brazos. Hajime sintió una nostalgia visitarlo al ver a Komaeda actuar de nuevo así con él, fastidiándolo de forma traviesa y sin malicia—. ¿Por qué no eres amable, Hinata-kun?

No siendo capaz de ignorarlo por mucho tiempo, el moreno resopló cansado y pellizcó gentilmente la mejilla del muchacho, sin intenciones de lastimarlo en verdad. El afortunado respondió con un chillido tenue.

«Qué suave es su piel» pensó para sí mismo

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó en voz alta esta vez, enarcando una ceja— ¿No será que soy tu esperanza favorita, Komaeda? Después de todo, difícilmente me dejas solo.

— E-Eso es diferente —replicó Nagito con un pequeño sonrojo que se asomó por sus mejillas; sin embargo, no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento para alejar la mano de su compañero de su rostro, tan sólo se dedicó a verlo fijamente con esos ojos que él encontraba intrigantes y preciosos; una mezcla de gris y verde que encandilaba.

Ante ese pensamiento, Hinata terminó alejando su mano de la mejilla del afortunado.

«Las cosas siempre habían sido así»

Desde la primera tragedia que ocurrió en el mundo virtual, no ha habido ocasión en la que fueran los dos, todo el tiempo ha sido Hinata, o ha sido Komaeda; nunca ellos, jamás juntos. No obstante, por una vez en su vida tenía deseos de romper esa errónea percepción que había de los dos y enterrarlo siete metros bajo tierra, hasta que nadie fuera capaz de traerlo de vuelta. Sabía que existía una oportunidad para empezar otra vez en el amplio e incierto futuro que forjarían.

Pero lo que más deseaba era desaparecer esa línea invisible que los mantenía separados; tirarla, romperla, cualquiera de los dos, no importaba quién, porque el suertudo —con o sin su suerte— era el único que lo hacía sentirse cerca del cielo. Komaeda se había vuelto alguien muy importante para él, de eso ya hacía tiempo que se percató.

Él le hacía superar los malos recuerdos. Lo ayudaba a redimirse. Le brindaba calor en días carecientes de color.

Y es que nunca supo en qué momento, pero Nagito ya se encontraba muy dentro de su ser, se instaló él solo en lo más recóndito de su corazón, algo que creía nunca podría suceder, ¿habría ocurrido eso antes o después del inicio de la matanza mutua? La respuesta no era del todo necesaria. El albino lo reparaba, lo hacía sentir como un todo, como alguien.

Y por primera vez en toda su vida, Hinata podía verse claramente. Ya no veía el cuerpo sin vida y bañado en sangre de Chiaki, ni los cadáveres virtuales de sus amigos, sólo él, Hajime Hinata.

Completamente libre de cadenas que le impidieran avanzar.

Y todo gracias a él.

Sus cavilaciones fueron cortadas ante el pellizco que recibió en una de sus mejillas, Nagito le había de vuelto la acción que realizó antes... algo que lo sorprendió. Lo miró y vio disconformidad en su rostro, ¿qué le ocurría?

—Ignorar cuando alguien te habla es malo, Hinata-kun —se quejó Komaeda, Hinata concluyo que estaba tan sumido en sus reflexiones que no prestó más atención a su alrededor, el albino tenía las mejillas infladas mientras aún mantenía su agarre. La imagen... era adorable, él no pudo evitar no pensar eso.

En poco tiempo, Nagito deshizo el contacto y esperó que Hinata se enfadara... pero no ocurrió. Una risa brotó de su boca y parecía más divertido que molesto. Komaeda parpadeó incrédulo y lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Hey, Komaeda... —el semblante alegre de hace unos momentos se menguó y Hinata desvió la mirada al horizonte de nuevo, se acercaban a su destino pronto. Con cautela, concentró su vista en el aludido de nuevo y tomó su mano, los pómulos de ambos enrojecieron—. Cuando todo esto termine... quiero hablar contigo de varias cosas.

El suertudo respondió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa enigmática.

—Por supuesto, Hinata-kun.

**Author's Note:**

> Y construyeron castillos de arena. Fin. Komaeda es demasiado inocente para captar las insinuaciones sucias de Hinata, hgadh x3
> 
> Sigo llenando Ao3 de KomaHina y no voy a detenerme >:3


End file.
